Veo, veo un hipogrifo ¿tú que ves?
by ChangeTheName
Summary: Remus lo miró, después miró escalera y luego bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de Sirius. Leve SLASH, leve, xD. Espero no decepcionarlos.


Primer fic publicado en FF /llora/ ¡Espero que os guste! Antes advertir que habrá SLAHS, ligero, pero al fin, SLAHS.

¡Advertí!

Ahora, tomarse un refreco naranja mientras yo trato de ponerme al día con Naruto Shippuden.

Chaolines.

Disfrúten.

* * *

Veo, veo, un hipogrifo ¿tú que vez?

Sirius y Remus estaban aburridos, no tenían nada que hacer en ése momento, solo quedarse a esperar a que algún Miembro de La Orden llegara y comentara cosas nuevas sobre que sucedía en el Ministerio, o si habían nuevos movimientos de los Mortífagos, o si ya no había café en Hogwarts y necesitaban comprar más /de algo se mantiene Dumbledore/.

Generalmente, Sirius siempre idea un plan para sacarle todo el aburrimiento a cualquier lugar dónde se encontrara, pero ahora, parecía haber perdido su gracia.

— Pff. Que dilema. — Comentó fatigado. Su mirada se puso en Remus — ¿Habrá algo en ésta casa que no sea aburrido?

— Buckbeack — Respondió Remus, blandió su mano para aparecer la varita y con ella una taza de café.

— ¿Dumbledore ya consiguió su saco de cafeína? — Remus asintió, dando un sorbo. — Nunca creí que mi ex-director fuera adicto.

— No es adicto, se vicia. — Corrigió, dando el antepenúltimo sorbo de su taza de café.

— ¿Que no es lo mismo? — Preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

— Casi. — Respondió dando el último sorbo a su taza de café. — Adicto ya es una cosa peligrosa, que cada minuto tienes que estar con ésa taza de café en tu mano y si se te acaba, se te acaba el mundo…

— Osea cómo tú con el chocolate… si se te acabara el chocolate…

— Calla, Sirius. — Dijo con voz seria, Remus — Yo sólo soy vicioso por el chocolate. — Se aclaró la garganta, para especular su siguiente oración — Ahora, por el contrario, vicio: es algo un poquito menos avanzado, y, sólo es algo que te gusta mucho, pero que se puede controlar, y tu vida no depende de ello. Por tanto, Dumbledore no es adicto, vicioso tal vez ¿pero adicto? nunca

— Pero, Remus. Ésos términos si que se parecen... — Manifestó con un dejo de confusión y de pena ajena.

— Exacto, se parecen. Pero no. Es más, Dumbledore sólo está nervioso, el quiere salvar a Harry sin arriesgarlo, creo. Por eso, sólo busca una escapatoria, y que mejor que el café. — Terminó con una sonrisa. — Aunque tal vez se vuelva adicto si sigue así. Pero lo dudo, Dumbledore a penas viene ingiriendo ésta bebida desde hace poquísimo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no lleva años bebiendo café? quizá lleva bebiendo café desde nuestra época, o peor aún de la de Bellatrix ¡Y mira que ella es el vivo ejemplo de la existencia de los dinosaurios! Y eso que ya lo sabían los magos de su epoca… — Exclamó.

— Ya basta, Sirius. Sé que te haz entretenido con esto de Dumbledore y tal, pero hasta aquí._ Anda a jugar con tus bolas_. — Indicó cómo si Sirius fuese un perro, Sirius lo miró mal.

—_ No tengo bolas. _— Se levantó ya bastante cansado de que le digan un millón de cientos de veces que tenía juguetes de bolitas de perros para jugar. Remus lo miró, con curiosidad. Después miró a la escalera y luego a la entrepierna de Sirius… — ¿Que ves? — Preguntó sonrojado, pero intentando todo lo posible y no se notase su sonrojo. Remus seguía viendo sus partes. ¿¡Que le pasaba!?. Y, unos segundos después se le iluminó la neurona que tenía — ¡No, no me refería a eso! ¡Si las tengo! ¡Si tengo bolas! ¡Sabes que las tengo! ¡Pero tú no confías en mí! — Explicó, aterrorizado.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó, levantando la mirada para ver a un sonrojado y malhumorado Sirius, quién le contestó:

— Yo si tengo las bolas ¡Y bien puestas! — Señalando sus partes dignamente.

— Yo no me refería a tus bo…las, — Sonrió. Sirius también sonrió — Bueno, pero si lo pones de ése modo — Remus se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza. — err. Me refería a Buckbeack.

— ¿A-a quién? — Su sonrisa se hizo forzada. Y ahora estaba más sonrojado. ¿¡SU MEJOR AMIGO LLAMÓ BUCKBEACK A SUS COSAS!!

Un empujoncito por la espalda lo hizo reaccionar, volteando hacia atrás, para visualizar a Buckbeack. Sirius, sin querer, soltó un leve gritito. Remus rió socarronamente. Sirius le mandó una mirada asesina.

_¿Que pensabas, Sirius?_

Ése pensamiento se lo guardó para él. Su amigo había pasado un muy mal rato, pero él un buen rato. Además, Remus ya sabía qué mirar cuándo estuviese aburrido…

**NdA** What? Remus/Sirius rules. LOL. Ok, in spanish los derechos de autor de los personajes de todas mis historias, osea el **Disclaimer**: Es de JKROWLING.


End file.
